Y nosotros, ¿qué tenemos?
by PenBagu
Summary: Esa sensación incierta de compartir "nada" y "todo". El limbo entre el "sí" y "no". Mucho más que el "tal vez" y el "quizá". Tan esperanzador como un "probablemente". Menos que el "es", pero más allá de "no ser". Confuso, vertiginoso e inseguro. Es como Akane y Ranma empiezan a plantearse el estado de su relación, poco después de los eventos sucedidos con la fallida salsa de Ukyo.


_"Pero, en definitiva, ¿qué es lo nuestro? Por ahora, al menos, es una especie de complicidad frente a otros, un secreto compartido, un pacto unilateral. Naturalmente, esto no es una aventura ni -menos que menos- un noviazgo. Sin embargo, es algo más que una amistad."_

_-Mario Benedetti-_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

**-Y nosotros, ¿qué tenemos?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Lo que Ukyo y yo tenemos es especial, jamás lo entenderías"_

Ese tipo de palabras son las que se clavan profundamente en tu memoria. Te hacen tambalear, dudar, entristecer... y te hieren, cuando menos te lo esperes, cuando menos estés alerta.

Acostada boca arriba, en la cómoda suavidad de su cama, Akane agradecía que al fin se había terminado todo ese circo de los falsos esposos y que Ukyo acertó rendirse en su propósito de lograr que Ranma cumpliera con una absurda promesa infantil. Pero a pesar que el ojiazul permaneció a su lado, a pesar que en este encuentro ella había ganado sobre la castaña, Akane no podía saborear la victoria.

Porque esas malditas palabras comenzaron a picarle el corazón.

En un principio las dejó pasar, no les tomó verdadera importancia. Bueno, quizá le dio una o dos vueltas al asunto, pero ciertamente sus prioridades eran otras como para profundizar más allá.

Pero ahora, en la soledad y oscuridad de su habitación, la voz de Ranma se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, evocando aquella maldita oración cuyo propósito existencial parecía ser devastarla.

Y por muy doloroso que fuese, era completamente acertada.

¿Qué podía entender ella?, si nunca había compartido con nadie una amistad que se remontara a los tiernos años de infancia.

¿Qué podía entender ella?, si desconocía aquella etapa de la vida de su prometido.

Estaba celosa, le revolvía las entrañas saber que jamás sería parte de esos recuerdos en la mente de Ranma, que nunca tendría con él esa camaradería pueril que lo unía fuertemente a Ukyo. Tan fuerte como para casi hacerlo rendirse al pacto de una añeja promesa, una que significaba quedarse junto a la chica por el resto de su vida.

Akane descubrió que más que desear cumplir aquel juramento, porque el idiota ni siquiera lo recordaba, Ranma intentaba salvar su dignidad y pellejo. Sí, el muy cobarde no quería enfrentar a Ukyo más por no recibir la golpiza que por no herirla con la verdad. Sin embargo, por las razones y circunstancias que fueren, el azabache a punto estuvo de resignarse a cuidar de su querida amiga por siempre. Tan especial es el lazo que los conecta que, aunque Ranma no la llegase a amar, era suficiente para hacer llevadero el camino de su vida juntos. O eso es lo que sus deducciones le daban a entender. Además, Ukyo siempre podría cocinar deliciosos platillos para él.

Y le dolía.

Le dolía ser consciente que, por poco, Ranma estuvo dispuesto a dejarla, que la amistad que compartía con Ukyo se apostaba por sobre el compromiso de matrimonio que tenía con ella, su prometida. Porque, a fin de cuentas, quién era ella más que una obligación impuesta a él por las arcaicas creencias de los patriarcas. Aunque podía afirmar que ella y Ranma, pese a los malos entendidos y la espina del compromiso forzado, fueron capaces de volverse buenos amigos, sin embargo, no era una amiga tan importante como Ukyo, eso le había quedado claro.

O tal vez sólo estaba demasiado sensible y cansada, por todo lo recién ocurrido, que sus emociones fluctuaban sin precisión entretejiendo percepciones alteradas de la realidad. Probablemente todas las conjeturas, que ahora carburaba su mente, eran producto de la paranoia y tristezas reprimidas, pura mentira y exageración, pero no podía evitar pensar ese tipo de cosas. Naturalmente llegaban a ella.

Fuese lo que fuese, Akane se vio incapaz de reprimir el avance de una lágrima aventurera que se perdió por el cabello detrás de su oreja. Giró de costado y se arropó hasta la barbilla, acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos decidida a dormir, aunque fuese unas horas.

Y en su mente, justo después que la voz de Ranma le increpara nuevamente lo especial que era Ukyo, encontró su propia voz respondiéndole:

_《Y nosotros, ¿qué tenemos?》_

**.**

**.**

Estaba a casi nada de perder sus cabales, todos sus nervios permanecían en alerta máxima, el vello de la nuca se mantenía erizado en todo momento y la opresión en su pecho figuraba cada vez más profunda. Sí, estaba al borde de un colapso emocional.

Y todo por culpa de Akane.

Desde el instante en que tomaron el desayuno juntos, antes de encaminarse a la escuela, notó a su prometida decaída, comiendo parsimoniosa sin prestarle atención a los alimentos. Hasta se atrevió a robarle unas viandas y ella no pareció notarlo, ni siquiera le regaló el deleite de mirarla con el ceño fruncido y la promesa del castigo en sus ojos. Sencillamente permaneció estoica, llevando arroz a su boca cual programado robot. Después, camino al colegio, la marimacho no hizo más que suspirar una y otra vez, al punto de desesperarlo. Y cuando le preguntó qué narices le ocurría, ella sólo lo miro fijamente a la cara, por unos segundos, para después soltar una pesarosa exhalación y continuar avanzando. Hubiese insistido más, hasta fastidiarla, pero en el momento que sus irises azules se toparon con los avellana de ella, el destello doloroso que percibió en sus ojos y el electrizante escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal, al momento del contacto visual, le instaron a cerrar la boca y guardar la compostura. No entendía qué le pasaba a Akane, pero sus instintos le aconsejaron no molestarla ni andarse de lengua suelta con ella, no ahora, por lo menos. Tendría que descubrir lo que le ocurría de una manera más indirecta.

Fue así que Ranma terminó desatendiendo las clases para observarla cuidadosamente, casi sin parpadear. Mas lo único que alcanzó a descubrir, es que Akane parecía especialmente encantada con el cielo y los árboles del jardín ese día, pues no había apartado la vista de la ventana en ningún momento. Eso le preocupó más, porque Akane jamás descuidaba la escuela, ni siquiera con su salud a pique lo hacía.

El azabache entonces comenzó a sentirse impotente, desesperado y, extrañamente, culpable. Tampoco comprendía el por qué, quizá era la costumbre de, regularmente, adjudicarle responsabilidades que no le correspondían o porque la mayoría de las ocasiones en que Akane lucía tan decaída eran por causa suya, pero se sentía jodidamente culpable. Y no saber qué hacer para contentarla, por desconocer los motivos de tal estado de ánimo, le estaba volviendo loco.

El colmo de todo aquello fue cuando ella, por estar ensimismada en sí misma, no se percató de la peligrosidad de una pelota perdida durante la práctica de voleibol y él, por desconectarse del presente repasando una y otra vez las posibles causas de tal desazón en el comportamiento de su prometida, reaccionó demasiado tarde para advertirla de la amenaza. El balón terminó estampado en el rostro de Akane, y su respingada nariz de inmediato empezó a sangrar.

Ranma fue poco consciente de su cuerpo, soló registró el instante de cargar a Akane en sus brazos, regañarla por ser tan distraída y tirarla con brusquedad en la cama de la enfermería.

Akane respingó ante la hosquedad.

— ¡Pero por qué eres tan bruto! —La peliazul se revolvió en el lecho, sobándose el trasero.

— ¡¿Y tú por qué andas tan despistada?! —reclamó mientras rebuscada el botiquín de primeros auxilios. La enfermera no se avistaba por ningún lado, y no quería perder tiempo.

— ¡Yo no ando despistada! —exclamó cubriéndose la nariz.

—Ya lo creo —aseguró sarcástico—, por eso se estampó el balón en tu cara.

Ranma se sentó junto a ella tomándola por las mejillas, interrumpiendo de paso su réplica, y se dispuso a examinar la contusión.

—No está rota —diagnosticó, girándole el rostro con extremo cuidado de un lado a otro y de arriba a abajo.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. —Akane liberó el rostro de sus manos—. De lo contrario se me dificultaría respirar.

—Maldición, por qué tú, de entre todo el mundo, tienes que sangrar —murmuró por lo bajo, rechinando los dientes, más para sí que para su interlocutora, al tiempo que sacaba los apósitos. Era una secreta verdad para él que el ver a Akane lastimada, de cualquier manera posible, le hacía sentir el hombre más inútil del universo.

—Bueno, ¡pues discúlpame por ser un ser humano que sangra como todos los demás! —refunfuñó, rechazando su toque antes que pudiese limpiar los rastros de carmín.

Al azabache le cayó en la punta del hígado que Akane no le permitiera curarla.

— ¡Cállate, Akane!, tú qué puedes saber.

Y por alguna extraña razón, tras una mañana entera de suspiros y gestos cabizbajos, aquello que dijo desató el mortífero carácter de su prometida.

—Que qué puedo saber... ¡¿Qué puedo saber?! —Akane se levantó cual resorte—. ¡Sí, verdad! ¡¿Qué puedo saber yo de tu gran amistad con Ukyo?! —gritó con el rostro completamente enrojecido y los puños apostados a la altura de su pecho.

Ranma en verdad trató de encontrarle sentido a su reclamo, de veras que sí. Mas no logró atinar qué demonios tenía que ver Ukyo con la sangrante situación de su bonita nariz. Él sólo quería curar a Akane, ¡carajo!

— ¡¿Qué infiernos tiene que ver U-chan en todo esto?!

— ¡¿Y cómo quieres que yo te lo explique si jamás entenderé lo especial que ella es para ti?!

Tras el último reproche de su prometida, una larga y descarada gota de sangre se atrevió a manchar la pulcritud del uniforme de Akane, y algo en los nervios de Ranma se resquebrajó. La agarró con severa fuerza de sus finos brazos y la obligó a sentarse. Que le quemaran vivo si seguía permitiendo que Akane continuase perdiendo tan vital líquido.

Nuevamente, Ranma fue casi inconsciente del reaccionar de su cuerpo. En algún momento, ganando en los forcejeos y a como le fue posible, el azabache por fin detuvo la hemorragia y limpió decentemente el níveo rostro de su prometida. Sus torturados nervios figuraron calmarse.

— ¡Ya no me toques! —Desesperada y de mal genio, Akane volvió a repeler sus manos.

—Se puede saber tú —la señaló con su largo dedo índice—, maldita ingrata, ¡¿por qué estás enojada?! —En serio que no entendía, hasta hace unos momentos Akane parecía revolcarse en una severa tristeza. ¡Y mírenla ahora!

—Y se puede saber a ti, maldito hipócrita, ¡¿qué demonios te importa?!

Ya estaba, que se lo llevara el infierno si no se defendía, él no había hecho absolutamente nada grosero ni atrevido para que le tratase así ese día. ¿No había sido él quien acababa de curar su herida?, ¿no fue él quien la llevo a la enfermería? ¿No había sido bastante atento con ella? ¡Pues a su prometida parecía importarle una mierda! Si Akane quería batirse en un áspero duelo verbal, ya lo había conseguido.

—Pues sabes qué, ¡no me importa! ¡Eres una malagradecida!

—Entonces anda y vete con Ukyo, ¡al cabo ibas a hacerla tu esposa!

— ¡Pero de qué demonios habl...! —Ranma recordó en el instante el resiente asunto de la salsa de los diez años que por poco le esclaviza la vida. ¿Así que por eso estaba enojada? Pero, ¡¿por qué?!, ¿no estaba ya solucionado ese problema? Además... —. ¡¿Y cuándo dije que iba a hacerla mi esposa?!

— ¿Qué?, ¿ya se te olvidó? —preguntó despectiva—. ¿No ibas a cuidar de ella toda la vida, por culpa de esa maldita salsa? ¡Sí no hubiese sido por la idea de Nabiki y porque te presioné a resolverlo te hubieras ido con ella, Ranma!

— ¡Pero no me fui!

— ¡Pero ibas a hacerlo!

— ¡Hubiera encontrado la manera de zafarme del asunto!

— ¡Pues no te veías muy motivado a zafarte de eso!

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan bruta, Akane?! —bramó sobrepasado de coraje. Cómo es que Akane no entendía que lo único que estuvo intentando todo el tiempo fue escabullirse de las atenciones de Ukyo.

Además, por alguna razón, pese a estar consciente de qué jamás había compartido palabras románticas con su prometida o que la promesa del compromiso nunca fue reafirmada de su propia boca, el hecho de que Akane lo creyese capaz de marcharse, de buenas a primeras, dejándola desprotegida y faltando a su pacto de esponsales, le enojó sobremanera. Peor aún, la realidad de no ser suficientemente valiente para confesarle y declararle todos los motivos y razones por las cuales estaba estratosféricamente equivocada al creer que pondría a Ukyo por sobre ella, le encabritaba mucho más. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, y discutir con Akane, para reprimir su impotencia, le parecía cada vez mejor. A fin de cuentas, ella ya estaba en carrera.

— ¡Y tú cómo puedes ser tan desleal! —recriminó la peliazul.

— ¿Desleal, yo? —cuestionó sarcástico—. ¡Si no soy yo quien duerme con un cerdo!

— ¡¿Qué tiene que ver P-chan en todo esto?!, ¡sólo quieres desviarte del tema, Ranma!

Pues tenía que ver muchas cosas como, por ejemplo, que ese cerdo en realidad era un hombre pervertido que se aprovechaba de su condición para dormir en su lecho. ¡Maldito Ryoga degenerado! Si tan sólo pudiera decirle la verdad...

— ¡Menuda tonta que eres por desconfiar de mí! —aulló iracundo, al tiempo que se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia la peliazul. Cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia la aferró bajo los hombros si medir fuerzas y con toque posesivo—. ¡Eres mi prometida, idiota!, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? —inquirió en retórica, apretando el agarre de manera inconsciente—. Significa que tú, y no Ukyo, vas a ser mi esposa, ¡aunque te pese! —sentenció ácido, sin margen de duda, guiado por su orgullo herido y la falta de valor.

A este punto, Ranma podía escuchar con toda claridad el acelerado latir de su corazón zumbando en los oídos, el volumen de su caja torácica le era insuficiente para recabar el aire que necesitaba al respirar, y unas ganas inmensas de estrangular a su prometida le cosquilleaban en las palmas de sus manos. Pero nunca pondría un dedo hostil sobre ella, lástima.

El silencio prevaleció entre ellos durante varios minutos, ninguno de los dos parecía estar seguro de qué decir. Ranma terminó fieramente cabreado y Akane de repente se encogió en sí misma, como si estuviese apenada, muda y azorada cual conejillo asustado. No la veía a los ojos, la peliazul permaneció con la cabeza gacha, pero desde su altura, el azabache alcanzaba a dilucidar que se mordía los rosados labios hasta hacerlos palidecer. Y después, fue el turno para que la blancura de su rostro y cuello se tiñesen de un rojo intenso. Linda pero inquietante reacción, bastante fuera de lugar; en vez de seguir atacando, su temperamental prometida permaneció cohibida. El ojiazul enarcó una ceja.

Entonces ella lo miró a los ojos, con las mejillas deliciosamente sonrosadas y una profunda sorpresa en sus pupilas. Sus tentadores labios, de color melocotón, se separaron y dijo:

—Ran… Ranma, tú… tú me… —

Y como por castigo o algún tipo de reflejo tardío, las anteriores palabras gritadas por Ranma, con toda la potencia y desesperación de su voz, comenzaron a repetirse en su mente cual perpetuo eco torturador. Y el hombre, previamente indignado por la desconfianza de quiera será su futura esposa, y a la vez que ansioso por procurar su bienestar, transmutó su naturaleza en algo que se puede denominar: _instinto de supervivencia_.

**.**

**.**

—Entonces, ¿Ranma no llegará a cenar? —preguntó Kasumi en tono preocupado, mientras Akane y ella alistaban la vajilla para la cena.

—Supongo que no… —respondió la peliazul con tono distante. De manera ausente sobó su brazo izquierdo, aún le escocía un poco las reminiscencias del fiero agarre de Ranma. Sabía que él no había querido lastimarla, aunque le doliera el orgullo debía admitir que, tras todas las situaciones locas y peligrosas que habían superado, lo último que haría Ranma era herirla, al menos físicamente. Pero el día de hoy, bueno… el día de hoy el hombre pareció quedar bastante perturbado después de aquella extraña discusión en la enfermería.

Tampoco comprendía mucho el por qué Ranma terminó tan cabreado, es decir, era ella la que se supone debiese estar enojada, aunque ya ni siquiera tenía muy claras las razones. A estas alturas se sentía bastante idiota por reclamarle sobre el estado de su condición afectiva con Ukyo, no es como si ella pudiese viajar al pasado y meterse por la fuerza en la vida infante de su prometido o socavar con una ridícula rabieta el cariño fraternal que Ranma reservó para Ukyo tras su corta convivencia durante sus días pueriles. Es más, hasta cierto punto se sentía agradecida que su prometido tuviese la oportunidad de formar un vínculo con alguien a pesar de su inestable vida de entrenamiento. Pero, por patético o egoísta que sonase, no podía evitar la envidia y los celos que le embrutecían la razón por reconocer esa verdad. Más cuando una de las partes, Ukyo en este caso, mantenía la fuerte esperanza de obtener algo más que amistad del ojiazul, ¡y por poco lo consigue! ¡Argh!

— ¿Akane te encuentras bien? —preguntó la mayor de las Tendo, tocando el hombro de su pequeña hermana.

— ¿Ah?, ¿qué?... Sí, yo… —Akane se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué decías?

—Bueno, te estaba preguntando sobre Ranma y tú hacías todas esas caras mientras sobabas tu brazo y, bueno… ¿Estás bien?, ¿te lastimaste durante los deportes?

—No, yo... discutí con Ranma —confesó, exhalando la pesadez de sus confusiones en un sonoro suspiro.

— ¿Y por eso él no regresó a casa contigo?

—Bueno él dijo algo y después salió corriendo culpándome de voluble, distraída y bipolar. Saltó por la ventana y no supe nada de él desde entonces, parecía un ciervo tratando de escapar de una emboscada. —La peliazul acomodó el último tazón con más brusquedad de lo que pretendía al recordar como Ranma huyó de ella y la responsabilidad de sus palabras cual criminal sentenciado a muerte. ¡Qué idiota! Primero la sostiene con aprensión posesiva y después casi la avienta como si contagiara la peste.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Que yo sería su esposa aunque me pesara —habló sin medir el matiz de sus palabras, retraída en las remembranzas de los eventos recientes.

— ¡Oh, vaya! —La taza en manos de Kasumi por poco encuentra su destino final en el suelo, afortunadamente su agilidad con la vajilla siempre se mantenía en forma—. Eso es importante, ¿no? —La castaña enfocó la atención en su pequeña hermana, la chica permanecía absorta—. ¿Akane?

— ¿Qué? —La peliaz encontró los ojos de Kasumi, con reticencia trató de enfocarse en la conversación.

—Que lo que dijo Ranma es importante, ¿no?

— ¿Lo que dijo? —cuestionó extrañada, pero al mirar los ojos ilusionados y la sonrisa esperanzadora de su hermana, Akane fue consciente de las impertinentes palabras que acababa de escupir—. ¡Oh, cielos! Kasumi, por favor, no vayas a decirle a papá. ¡Mucho menos a Nabiki! No… no es nada importante, a Ranma se le fue la lengua. ¡Ni siquiera yo comprendo por qué dijo lo que dijo! Además, después salió despavorido como si yo fuese la malaria encarnada. Fue una pelea bastante estúpida y…

—Tranquila, hermana —interrumpió Kasumi tomando su mano con delicadeza, dándole un apretón de consolación—. No mencionaré esto a nadie, entiendo que Ranma puede actuar de manera muy impulsiva al hablar, pero… ¿sabes? Aunque lo que hacemos o decimos por impulso regularmente no resulta ser los más acertado también suele ser lo más auténtico. Sea una equivocación o no, es un instante de honestidad con nosotros mismos. Y quizá, Ranma…

—No, Kasumi. —Akane se escabulló del agarre de su hermana y trató de mantener la atención en los platos—. No quiero darle más importancia de la que merece. Él ni siquiera se ha atrevido a darme la cara —finiquitó, con un puchero de confusión en su rostro.

—Bueno, Akane... —La castaña pausó su discurso para cargar la parte de la vajilla que le correspondía colocar en el comedor, se dirigió con paso tranquilo hasta el umbral de la cocina—. Ya sabes que Ranma es muy orgullosos, sólo dale algo de tiempo. Te aseguro que está tan asustado como tú. Descubrir que lo que hay entre ustedes es algo más que amistad, puede resultar bastante aterrador.

Y con una sonrisa etérea y llena de misticismo, Kasumi desapareció de la cocina, dejando tras de sí a una Akane mucho más aturdida y perpleja de lo que estaba minutos antes. Cuando salió de su sopor, la curiosidad de la heredera Tendo le ganó el paso a sus tribulaciones.

— ¿Asustado?, ¿algo más que…? —Con rapidez, Akane tomó el resto de los utensilios y corrió hacia el comedor—. ¡Espera! ¡Kasumi!

**.**

**.**

En otro lado, lejos de estar calmado y revolcándose, internamente, en los pantanos breosos de su boca floja, Ranma permanecía más que nervioso, se encontraba horrorizado, convulso, atónito. Sería pronto la hora de la cena y no sabía cómo rayos enfrentarse a su prometida.

¡Prácticamente se le había declarado!

No había sido su intención, pero ¡qué rayos!

La mujer estaba ahí, reclamándole ridiculeces como "casi" casarse con otra, en un dos por tres, a causa de una estúpida promesa que ni siquiera él recordaba. ¡Y para colmo esa otra era nada menos que Ukyo¡ ¡Ja!, como si pudiese querer a alguien más que no fuese Aka... n.. ¡Argh!

Ranma despeinó desesperado su cabellera.

¡Demonios!, ¿por qué su prometida tenía tan poca fe en él?

¡¿Qué creía?!, ¿qué mandaría por un tubo todo lo que habían pasado?

¡Pero qué tarada!

Es verdad que flaqueó un poco en sus artimañas por deshacerse de Ukyo, y su historia con la chica influyó en ello, pero se las hubiera ingeniado para escaparse del asunto. ¿Verdad? Quizá por su cuenta hubiese podido encontrar la manera. No era tan tonto.

Y aunque al final no resultó así, ¡él no se fue a ninguna parte! ¡Carajo!

¡Se quedó a su lado!, ¿no? ¡Eligió a Akane!

¡¿Y qué hacía ella?!, ¿eh?

¡Sólo preocuparlo por insensateces estúpidas!

¿Orillándolo a qué?, ¿eh?

¡A declararle su interés unilateral como un patético encandilado! ¡Joder!

— ¡Akane, eres una idiota! —gritó al cielo, desde la azotea del Furinkan, vaciando toda su capacidad pulmonar.

En definitiva, hoy no llegaría a pernoctar a la casa de los Tendo. Bueno, tal vez dormiría en el tejado. No tenía el coraje necesario para enfrentarse a su prometida y todo el embrollo de su situación sentimental. No estaba listo, no era un hombre completo y ni siquiera tenía nada que ofrecerle. Nada por la cual persuadirla para que se quedase a su lado, que le asegurase un futuro estable con él. Probablemente tampoco se sentía merecedor de ser escogido por ella. No, aún no era el tiempo.

Pero, de lo que sí estaba seguro era que, en definitiva, lo suyo con Akane figuraba al menos una especie de complicidad. No una aventura ni, menos que menos, un noviazgo. Sin embargo, era algo mayor que una amistad.

Y eso, fuera de la conexión con su complicada familia, es lo más que ha tenido con alguien.

* * *

**N/A:** Ni siquiera entiendo lo que quise expresar en el resumen de la historia. Espero no les haya resultado confuso y le den una oportunidad al relato.

Hace poco volvía a ver el capítulo del anime donde Ukyo destapa esa salsa que tenía que añejarse durante diez años y resulta todo un fracaso por culpa de Ranma. Y tengo que admitir que me lastimó -sí aún me lastima después de tantos años y leer el manga infinidad de veces- lo que Ranma le dice a Akane sobre su relación con Ukyo, pese a que sólo era una forma de salirse por la tangente y evitar confesarle a Akane lo que en realidad sucedió con la salsa. Tal vez se pudo desarrollar un poco más toda la marabunta de sentimientos que seguramente le generó a Akane escuchar eso. Y en el manga, únicamente hay una viñeta de Akane sentada en su cama lamentándose un poquito de eso, ¡pero ya más nada! ¡Ahhhh!

Y pues, por eso salió esto. Debía sacarlo de mi sistema.

Gracias a los nuevos y viejos lectores. Siempre ansiosa de leer sus comentarios.

Buena vida.

**ººPenBaguºº**


End file.
